Some embodiments relate to a system and process for detecting radiated electromagnetic interference (EMI) and for indicating when the strength of the EMI exceeds a predetermined level.
Electrical/electronic equipment can be susceptible to EMI. Intense electromagnetic fields and pulses can induce electrical currents and voltages in electrical/electronic equipment, causing the equipment to malfunction or to become permanently damaged. Business practices which rely heavily on electrical/electronic equipment such as Information Communications Technology (ICT), e.g. financial institutions (banks, stock markets), aviation (aircraft and air traffic control), security equipment, and utilities (telephone exchanges, power grid controllers) are particularly at risk. The electromagnetic disturbance causing the equipment upset or damage is often termed as electromagnetic interference or EMI. This is not to be confused with the more common usage of the term “interference”, which implies disturbances to radio signals that may cause degradation in performance of radio receivers. In this text, the term EMI refers to Electromagnetic signals which cause a departure in normal operating function of electrical/electronic equipment.